


Sam, Dean, Cas, and a Dash of Death

by polie121900



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/polie121900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron has Sam, and it’s likely he won’t live to ever see Dean again. Balthazar can hear Sam’s cries. Dean wants to save him, but Castiel knows that if Dean charges in, he’ll die alongside Sam. Cas can’t let ever let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, Dean, Cas, and a Dash of Death

“Brother.”

Cas turned his head, a sharp expression on his face. As he noticed his brother standing before him, his eyes became at ease, his expression relaxing. “Balthazar.” He said, his gruff voice ringing through the empty parking lot where he stood. “What brings you here?”

“I’m afraid I have some... er, bad news, per say.” Balthazar said, his thick English accent accentuating his voice. Cas stayed still, his expression unchanged. Balthazar coughed, looking down at his worn down shoes. “It... it has to do with the Winchester boy.”

Cas twitched, his eyebrows raising slightly, an attentive, almost fearful look in his eyes. His lip quivered slightly, his eyes locked on Balthazar. “Dean?”

Balthazar bit his lip, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. Resting his right hand on a silver flask clipped to his belt, he focused on Castiel’s arm. “Ah, no. Samuel, dear Lucifer’s vessel. Damned boy with the demon blood. Curse-”

An extremely hostile look overcame Castiel as he lunged at his brother, pinning him against the wall. He held an angel blade to Balthazar’s throat, his breathing hoarse. “Don’t ever call Sam that.” He growled, squeezing the blade to his neck. “You will not disrespect Sam Winchester, do you understand?”

Balthazar forced a laugh out, his voice shaking slightly. “Oh, dear Castiel, I do love the possessiveness you have over those brothers, I really do, but I would very much appreciate if you would let me go.” Balthazar flashed an equally forced smile. Cas dug the blade into his neck even deeper. “PLEASE!” Balthazar exclaimed, true fear in his eyes. “I have information about the Winchesters!”

Castiel froze, his wrist trembling. He let his arm fall limp, his blade falling to the floor. He looked down at the ground, his entire body slightly shaking. “Fine.” He muttered through gritted teeth. “Make it fast.”

Balthazar smiled, taking a swig from his flask. “It’s Metatron. He has Sam. And no, not Dean. But he’ll definitely be trying to save his brother, you know.” He explained, his usual cockiness coming back to his attitude. “It’s highly likely that Sam won’t survive.”

“And why should I believe you?” Castiel asked, his voice low.

Balthazar laughed. “Oh, dear brother, how can you not trust me? We’re family, after all!” Castiel glared at him, his eyes sharper than the First Blade. Balthazar sighed. “Well, if you must know....” His expression turned serious. “I could hear his cries. Metatron, well, he was torturing the poor boy. The poor... defenseless boy...”

“Tell me where.” Castiel growled.

“Where?” Balthazar asked, an innocent look on his face. “Why, follow your heart, my dear boy!” As Castiel moved to yell, Balthazar smirked, vanishing.

Castiel grabbed into thin air, his arm swinging. He let out a sharp exasperated breath, silently cursing his brother. “Follow your heart...” Cas murmured to himself.

****************************

Dean swore, tossing his phone onto the cheap motel bed, scowling up at the horribly decorated motel malls. “God damn it, Sam, where are you...”

Suddenly, Castiel appeared, his trench coat brushing up against Dean’s thigh.

Dean swore again, jumping back in shock. “Dammit Cas!” He exclaimed, his shocked expression switching to one of petty anger. “You can’t just be popping in here like that, seriously!”

“Apologies, but we need to talk.” Castiel said, moving closer to Dean. Dean’s face heated up, yet he kept a serious face. Castiel did not notice, rather, continuing in a gruff voice. “It’s about Sam.”

Dean kept a straight face, not breaking his tough guy look, lower jaw jutted out subtly. His eyes wetted slightly, but he attempted to ignore it. “Where is he?” He asked, his voice lower than usual. “Is he okay?”

Castiel paused for a moment, considering lying to Dean so that he would be happy. No, he thought, Dean deserves the truth. Clearing his throat, he explained, “Metatron has Sam. I believe-”

Dean didn’t let Cas finish, his eyebrows lowering. “That didn’t answer my question Cas.” He growled, scowling. “Where. Is. Sam.”

Castiel said nothing, simply grabbing Dean’s hand. For a moment, Dean tried to pull away, but his hand tightly squeezed Castiel’s as they vanished, leaving a pink mark on Castiel’s hand. Feeling his face grow red, he looked away, pulling his hand out of Castiel’s grasp. Instead, he focused on where they had appeared, an old run down building, perhaps a factory of some sort.

“Let’s just go find Sam.”

***********

Blood dripping down his chin, Sam groaned, glaring over at Metatron. “You’ll never get to him. Never.” He snarled. He shuddered as his hair fell into his eye, unable to push it out of the way. He could feel the ropes cuffing him to the chair getting tighter, cutting into his skin. “You can torture me all you want, but you will never get me to tell you where he is.”

Rowena stood up, holding up her bloody knife. She giggled, twirling the bloody knife in her hand. “Why would I ever get you to tell me where your brother is?” Her smile transformed to a smirk, holding the knife’s blade in the palm of his hand. “No, I don’t need that. I’m just having a bit of fun, really. My lovely angel here...” She paused, gesturing to where Metatron sat, smiling. “He’s told me where one Winchester goes, the other is sure to follow.” Getting closer to Sam, she whispered, “He’ll come to rescue you, then I’ll kill you both.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Sam said through gritted teeth, his tied hands balled into fists.

Rowena threw her arm forward, slicing Sam’s cheek open, causing him to howl in pain. She giggled, cutting a fist sized pentagram into his other cheek. He winced, biting his tongue. “Oh dearie, that wasn’t very good.” She said innocently. “I’m really no good at art, sweetheart. Let me start over.” She sliced the pentagram to bits, tearing open his entire cheek.‘

Sam lost his willpower, screaming out.

Suddenly, the metal door exploded, sending shrapnel flying. One piece hit Rowena, sending her sprawling onto the floor, her pale skin now comparable to the color of her fiery hair. Metatron stood up, reaching towards Rowena but was immediately knocked back down into his chair.

Dean stepped into sight, shaking his fist gently. “That douche has one bony ass face.” He said, staring down at Metatron keeled over in his chair. Looking over towards Sam, his angry expression eased up. “Sammy.” He said, walking over towards him.

Cas stepped into the room, staring directly at Dean. He watched as Dean cut the rope tying Sam to the chair, brushing Sam’s hair out of his face. “It’s gonna be okay Sammy, everything is gonna be alright.”

Suddenly, Rowena leaned up, painfully crawling towards Dean, a rusty knife in hand. Cas could see its power, the knife clearly fused with the powers of an angel blade and the original demon killing knife, once owned by the demon Ruby. Castiel’s eyes widened, realizing the dire consequences of that knife.

Without thinking, Castiel rushed forward, throwing himself in front of the blade.

“Cas, what the-” Dean gruffly said, feeling Castiel’s back touch his own. Turning around, he froze, seeing the knife embedded in Castiel’s chest. He froze, unable to comprehend the situation. He could see the red blood staining Castiel’s white shirt. “C-cas....”

Sam pushed Dean out of the way, standing over Castiel’s slumped over body in horror. Rowena smiled, gripping her knife even tighter. “I... I knew putting the magic to kill both angels... and demons... in this knife would be... helpful..” She laughed, the noise weak and shallow, shaky and frail.

Filled with blind rage, Dean lunged forward, punching Rowena in the jaw. She fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. “You nasty bitch!” He exclaimed, plunging his knife into her chest.

Rowena smiled, taking one last look around her. Her smile flickered, her faint smile failing as her eyes rolled back in her head, her lids closing. Her breathing stopped.

Dean knelt over her body, his head hanging down. Cas.... He thought, closing his eyes in attempt to keep the tears from coming out. However, this attempt failed, and tears streaked down his face, staining his cheeks. He bit his lip, the tears streaming down his face even faster. He sniffed.

“Please don’t cry...” Cas murmured weakly.

Dean turned to face him, ignoring his own tears. He noticed Sam sitting down next to Cas, holding him up in an upright position. Cas looked up at Sam, his eyes cold and calm. Sam nodded, laying his head onto Dean’s lap. For once, Dean did not protest.

Cas reached up to touch Dean’s face, wiping away his tears. Dean twitched slightly, his face burning. Cas’s feeble fingers gently touched under Dean’s sunken in eyes, wiping away his new tears as they flowed. “It’s okay...” Cas murmured, his lip trembling. “I’m better off going than you.”

“DAMMIT CAS, WE CAN FIX THIS!” Dean cried, his voice breaking.

Castiel, for once, looked serene, his soft eyes creating a tranquil expression. “Take care of Sam.” He said softly, a weak smile on his face. “Save the world for me, okay?”

Dean’s entire body shook, unable to look Cas in the eye. “C-c-cas.....” He stuttered, tears openly flowing down his face. “I.....” His voice broke, feeling as if his heart was caught in his throat. He looked down at the ground, an ashamed look on his face. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I know.”

**His breathing stopped.**


End file.
